1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportation, storage and handling system for a blowout preventer for a subterranean well rig. In particular, the present invention is directed to an integrated system to store and transport a blowout preventer and to install, handle and support a blowout preventer during use on a well rig.
2. Related Art
Blowout preventers are known assemblies of valves used to control subterranean wells. Blowout preventers prevent uncontrolled flow or pressure during drilling, production or service operations. Blowout preventers will be utilized to confine well fluids to the well bore and, in addition, shut in the well and severe casing or drill pipe during emergencies.
Blowout preventers may be located and may be placed in various locations over the well center line. In some operations, the blowout preventer is located over the well center line above a sub base structure of the well rig and below a spaced drill or rig floor.
Periodically, it may be necessary to disassemble the entire rig and move all of the components, including the blowout preventer, to a new drilling, production or service location.
It would be desirable to provide an integrated system to retain a blowout preventer during transportation and storage.
It would also be desirable to provide a system to rotationally move a blowout preventer between a horizontal storage and transportation position and a vertical, in use position and then move the blowout preventer over a well center.
It would be further desirable to provide a transport and handling system to move a blowout preventer horizontally into position over a well center.
It would also be desirable to provide a blowout preventer transport and handling system that would be connected to the well rig and remain in place during operation of the well.
It would be further desirable to provide an integral system for rotating a blowout preventer between horizontal and vertical positions and for moving the blowout preventer horizontally with a hoist mechanism.
It would be further desirable to provide a blowout preventer transport and handling system that would require no external equipment for moving the blowout preventer into or out of position.
It would be further desirable to provide a blowout preventer transport and handling system that includes a pressure test mechanism to pressure test the blowout preventer prior to installation on a well rig.